


What keeps us warm at night

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sass & snark, things Jack Crawford doesn't need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack Crawford needs team sassy science in the middle of the night. Jimmy's phone is off so Brian offers to pick him up on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What keeps us warm at night

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by my dear friend Jules: "Jack Crawford calls Brian (or Jimmy) in the middle of the night. Crime scene. Brian (or Jimmy) offers to pick up Jimmy (or Brian) on his way to the crime scene."

Calls at night were never a good sign and Brian hated to answer his phone, but he did nonetheless. It was his job. Jack Crawford was one of the few people on his “do not ignore” list and thus he croaked into the receiver.

“Yeah?”

“Need you ASAP. Fresh crime scene. And by fresh I mean ‘the blood’s still melting through the snow as we speak’. It’s the best chance we have.”

For someone as curt as Jack Crawford the answer was positively verbose.

“Okay. Managed to reach the others?” Brian asked to buy some time to get his legs to move him out of bed.

“Katz is on her way. Price’s phone goes straight to voicemail.” Crawford’s voice was strained.

Brian nodded blearily and threw the covers off, bracing himself against the sudden cold before. “Okay. The old man probably just forgot to plug in his phone. I’ll stop by his place.”

“No, I’ll send an agent. I need you here yesterday!”

Brian winced. “Don’t worry. It’s on the way. ‘ll pick him up. No worries. We’ll be there in no time.”

“Fine,” Crawford finally relented. “I’ll text you the address.”

Brian nodded and finally replied, remembering that Jack couldn’t see him through the phone. “Yeah. Thanks.”

He wasn’t so sure that his answer was heard, though.

With a sigh he reached over to the other side of the bed, trying to find purchase on something he could shake.

“Old man, huh?” came the sleepy reply when his hand met the solid warmth of an arm under the covers. “I’ll give you old man!”

Brian just grinned into the darkness. “We won’t get there in time if you do that.”

With a surprising steadiness and determination for someone who’d been woken in the middle of the night Jimmy climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

“C’mon! Shower. You reek of sex and we can’t be too early either!”

“Nah,” Brian replied and swung himself out of bed. “I’ll make coffee. It’s okay if one of us is smelly. And I can’t trust myself around your naked butt!”

With the laughter from his boyfriend drifting over Brian got up and went to make some quick’n’dirty Nescafé with lots of milk.

One of these days they’d have to tell Crawford.

One of these days was not today.


End file.
